1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control valve body assembly, and more particularly, to a trailer control valve body assembly finding application in a brake system used in different original equipment manufacturer's heavy vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Art
In trailer brake systems, it is conventional to mount a control valve assembly on the dashboard of the tractor compartment. For example, a common form of valve actuator is a pivoting lever used to control the trailer brakes. The lever is rotated about a horizontal axis, i.e., in a vertical direction, to selectively apply and release the trailer brakes as desired by the operator.
The trailer control valve assembly is intended for use with a number of different tractor or vehicle systems. For example, a number of original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) build vehicles that use pneumatic brake systems but have varying styles or design platforms. One manufacturer may locate the air lines or plumbing on the left side of the vehicle compartment while another manufacturer mounts the air lines on the right, above, or below the dashboard mounting opening. Thus, although various dashboard mounted control valve assemblies are readily accepted, the brake system must be easily adapted to various fitting locations, orientations, etc. As such, brake manufacturers such as the present applicant maintain an inventory of different types or styles of connectors, fittings, and the like so that the control valve assembly is easily connected to the OEMs plumbing arrangement. If the air lines are fed from above, below, left, or right of the dashboard mounting opening, it may be necessary to employ straight fittings with one manufacturer and right angle fittings extending in different directions to interconnect the air lines with the port extending from the valve body. Likewise, different component options mounted behind the dashboard may necessitate a certain orientation of the ports even in the same vehicle model. Alternatively, unique valve components may be required to interconnect the control valve body to the remainder of the air line system. Thus, even though the air brake system is easily accommodated into the OEM equipment, a slight increase in cost is associated with these special types of fittings or more specialized valve components. A need exists to provide a more universal arrangement for various or different vehicle platforms while addressing the need to improve assembly and reduce manufacturing costs.